The Very Near Future
by FanWriter02
Summary: "Hiccup," her voice was quiet, sounding almost tired yet he could tell she was just shy about this certain topic- much as he was. "…do… would you like children?" In "Snuffnut", Hiccup and Astrid talk to Tuff about families and future, but what happened once Tuff left? One-shot. Hiccstrid. SEASON 5 SPOILERS.


_So, that moment in episode 11, "Snuffnut", where Hiccup and Astrid are talking to Tuff in the Clubhouse about Ruff and Throck? Welp, here's a quick scene of what happened after Tuff left… ;) (This is for you superfandomz :D) -Kat (FanWriter02)_

 **The Very Near Future**

Hiccup watched as Tuffnut shuffled out of the Clubhouse, Chicken waddling along behind him. The poor guy looked downcast, but with a slight bit of confidence in his step. No doubt he had a plan to put in motion.

But Hiccup's mind was far away from that topic, for Astrid's hands were still resting on his shoulders. Thor, he wished he didn't have his stupid armor on, it would feel so much better without it. Her fingers rubbing a massage through his shirt and…

He gave a little grunt when her hands disappeared, and he couldn't help the little pout of disappointment. Astrid missed the look though, for she sidestepped around him to slide onto the bench beside him.

Her fingers slipped into his hand, and he responded by gripping her hand lightly. He smiled at her, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips, pulling away with a sigh of contentment.

"You think Tuff will ever marry?" Astrid spoke, voice on a playful level. "Or perhaps he'll marry Chicken?"

"Now that would be… _interesting_." Hiccup chuckled. "But very much like Tuff."

She hummed in agreement. "Makes you wonder what will happen to all of us, huh?"

Hiccup blushed warmly, thoughts wandering further then they probably should. "Ah… er, yes. Yeah…"

"Like Fishlegs… maybe him and Heather? But somehow I can also see him with Ruff." Astrid mused.

"What about poor ol' Throck?" Hiccup reminded, finding it difficult to distract his mind from… ah, _other matters_.

Astrid smiled, "Him and Mala." She said thoughtfully. "…And then… then there's Snotlout. Will he ever find someone who can put up with his antics?"

Hiccup snorted and grinned, finding it to be an odd picture. Snotlout would have to find a very patient woman, or someone who just loved him enough to put up with the dufus no matter _how_ mature he was.

Silence fell for a few relaxing moments, and once again Hiccup's mind wandered. That covered everyone in the gang… but what about him and Astrid? He thought about voicing his thoughts, but was hesitant… sure, they were betrothed… but…

"And then of course, there's us." Astrid murmured with a smirk. Hiccup's heart rate picked up ten times the pace, and he prayed Astrid couldn't hear it.

"Mhm… _us_ …" He repeated, liking the sound of that one word rolling off his tongue. "Betrothed… to be…" he nearly coughed in his nervousness to say the word, "to be married."

Astrid nodded in agreement, leaning further into Hiccup's grasp. He wrapped both arms around her, hand clasping over hers as she leaned her back against his chest.

"Hiccup," her voice was quiet, sounding almost tired yet he could tell she was just shy about this certain topic- much as he was. "…do… would you like children?"

Hiccup nearly choked on his tongue. _Did she just say what he thought she just said!?_

 _Basically his exact thoughts!?_

"I-I'm sorry…" Astrid rambled, trying to push herself away. "That was very straight forward I had no right to-"

"No, no, no…" Hiccup babbled, holding her close to keep her from escaping. "No… uh, I-I wanted to… ask you the same thing…" He admitted with a blush, ears turning scarlet.

She relaxed, much to Hiccup's relief. He didn't wish to make her uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat, wondering if he should continue or drop the conversation. But Odin, he really didn't want it to just… _end_ like that without any answers.

"… _so..?_ " Hiccup asked in a whisper, half hoping she'd hear it and half hoping she wouldn't.

"So what?"

 _Darn it she heard._ Was his last-minute thought.

"So… kids? I mean… you know if we- get married and if everything's secure and-" he found himself rambling nonsense, wishing he'd just shut the heck up but finding himself unable to. When he's uncomfortable or shy, he tended to ramble and stutter at every turn. He thought he'd outgrown that, obviously not.

"Hiccup!" Astrid interrupted, twisting around and placing a finger over his lips, causing his eyes to widen and his hearing to tune. "Uh… I… I would love to have some kids." She whispered, face hesitant, a small smile faint on her lips. "…But… what about you?"

He swallowed thickly. "Dad would kill me if we didn't." he murmured sarcastically, hoping to lessen the awkwardness. He tweaked a smile, to which Astrid laughed and swatted his shoulder.

"So you want one just to please your Dad and give Berk an heir?"

That string of words scared him. Him… being chief. Him, being the father of the heir of Berk. All words that he thought wouldn't happen until… years and decades. Yet, now he realized that it could all be so soon.

"No." He whispered, shaking his head as he remembered the rest of her words. He wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'd love to have some kids. Imagine teaching them to ride dragons? Or teaching them to Blacksmith- and you could teach them about weaponry. And… uh… _I'll_ teach them to cook." He added snarkily.

"Oh you…" She laughed, giving him another swat, this time on the head. She tilted her head, opening her mouth to say more but hesitated a second longer. Finally she murmured under her breath, "How many… do you… uh…"

"How many do you think _you'd_ like?" Hiccup replied in question. In his mind, he was thinking a whole house full. As many kids as the gods blessed them with. But somehow he didn't think Astrid would be up for that. She was independent, and having a bunch of kids ground her would probably kill her. Yet, he could so see her with children tagging behind her, little tykes dragging axes and weapons as they tried to be just like their mommy. Astrid would make a wonderful mother.

She snuggled against his chest, letting out a sigh. "I guess I never thought about it." She murmured.

Hiccup smiled and pressed his lips against her hair, trailing kisses down to her ear and cheek, causing her to giggle. She twisted her head as he gave another kiss to her cheek, and she met him halfway with her lips.

"But that's the future, we can worry about that after… things are figured out." Hiccup reassured. "We have lots of time to think on it…" And with that, his kissed her again.


End file.
